Conventionally, an electrostatic chuck which attracts and holds a semiconductor substrate by an electrostatic attraction force has been used for doping an impurity into a semiconductor substrate made of silicon (Si) or the like and forming a film on the semiconductor substrate. As an electrostatic chuck, for example, an electrostatic chuck integrated with a heater for adjusting the temperature of a semiconductor substrate is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open. No. 2001-152335 (PTD 1). In PTD 1, electric power is supplied to the heater to heat the electrostatic chuck to a predetermined temperature, and in that state, the substrate is placed at a predetermined position on the electrostatic chuck. Then, a power source for the electrostatic chuck is activated, and a voltage to be applied to an attraction electrode is cumulatively increased until the temperature of the substrate reaches a predetermined reference temperature.